La Reina Leona
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: "-Lulú y la Reina Valiente son demasiado pequeñas para luchar, así que han decidido encerrar a la Reina Leona en una jaula de oro -Una insignificante jaula de oro jamás contendría a la Reina Leona". "La Reina Leona es como Lucy era conocida cuando gobernábamos Narnia, y existe debido a cinco razones...". NO INCESTO (salvo último capítulo). ·HIATUS·
1. Prólogo

Hola lectores!

Bueno, ya escribí hace poco un fic de Narnia, pero estaba en inglés, y claro, tardé el doble de lo normal, así que este será en mi idioma natal, pero no olvidéis que no hay barreras para el idioma; si os gusta, traducidlo. ;)

Es un fic de un prólogo y cinco capítulos, con el pairing Edmund/Lucy. Aviso que en el último, pero sólo en el último, habrá incesto, y quizás, si vosotros queréis, lemmon. Está situado durante el Viajero del Alba, y tiene muchos muchos flashbacks (todos originales).

Hace mucho que renuncié a todos mis derechos narnianos tras unos duros pleitos con Lewis xD, y también me cansé de escribir el disclaimer y compañía, así que lo único que quiero hacer es dedicarle este fic a **ginevra85**, cuyos fics amo por encima de todo a pesar de no conocer a la autora. Gracias por mostrarle a Fanfiction a Edmund y Lucy como siempre los imaginé.

* * *

Lucy se apartó un mechón de cabello castaño de la cara y le dedicó a su hermano su sonrisa más bonita.

-Así que la inmensidad y el bello azul del mar comienzan a cansarte.-sacudió levemente la cabeza.- ¿Dónde está ese rey que siempre engatusaba a Peter para conseguir su beneplácito y emprender largos viajes en barco? ¿Dónde está ese rey que solía quejarse de los espacios en blanco de los mapas y que quería llenarlos todos él solo? ¿Dónde está ese rey que se pasaba meses surcando el mar con su reina y aún así no tenía suficiente?

-Lamento informarte, mi reina, de que ese rey está muerto.-gruñó Edmund, recostado en el regazo de su hermana. Miró a los ojos increíblemente azules de esta y pensó que el único azul del que no se cansaría jamás sería de aquel.- Lo ha matado la monotonía de este viaje y quizás la amargada presencia de nuestro "querido" primo.

-¡Oh, Edmund, deja en paz a Eustace!-exclamó ella, frunciendo el ceño y provocándole a él una sonrisa; su querida Lulú, protectora de los débiles. Dicha joven no vio la necesidad de recordarle a su hermano el increíble cambio obrado en su primo tras el incidente del dragón, así que simplemente recuperó su tono suave y volvió a seguir la línea de la conversación.- Echaré de menos a ese rey.-comentó melancólicamente.- Pero celebraré un bello funeral en su honor.

Edmund rió levemente con una risa desenfadada que hacía mucho que no surgía, y alargó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla a su hermana. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente ante su contacto.

-Ah, pero él no es el único caído en batalla.-añadió burlonamente él.- Aún recuerdo a su reina: mil veces más hermosa que cualquier otra, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, y mucho más empática que nadie en Narnia, pero además, la más temida por los que osaran ganarse su enemistad. ¿Y la Reina Leona, dónde está?

-Frente a ti.-aseguró Lucy, irguiéndose orgullosamente.

-¿Dónde? No la veo. Frente a mí sólo están mi querida hermana Lulú y mi amada Reina Valiente.

-Bueno, mi rey, al parecer Lulú y la Reina Valiente son demasiado pequeñas para luchar, así que han decidido encerrar a la Reina Leona en una jaula de oro. De nuevo.

Lucy dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Edmund la miró y sonrió tiernamente, incorporándose para sentarse a su lado y pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

-¿En una jaula de oro? Una insignificante jaula de oro jamás contendría a la Reina Leona.

-¿Quién es la Reina Leona?-inquirió Caspian, lleno de curiosidad, acercándose junto con Eustace y Reepicheep.

Edmund mostró una sonrisa ladeada, lobuna, muy habitual en él, y les invitó a sentarse junto a ellos con un amable gesto de mano. Con el brazo aún rodeando los hombros de su hermana, que tenía una expresión resignada y divertida a un tiempo, decidió que ya iba siendo hora de que aquellos tres conocieran a Lucy como él la había conocido en Narnia, en la Época de Oro, mucho mucho tiempo atrás.

-La Reina Leona es como Lucy era conocida cuando gobernábamos Narnia.-sonrió.

-Gobierno, supongo, absolutamente desastroso, teniendo en cuenta vuestro desprecio por el conocimiento de las leyes inglesas.-comentó Eustace. En verdad intentaba ser amable, pero su antigua personalidad aún asomaba de vez en cuando.

Edmund sencillamente fulminó a su primo con la mirada un instante, antes de volver a mirar a Caspian y Reepicheep con los ojos llenos de recuerdos.

-Pero, Majestad, ¿acaso Aslan no os dio el título de "la Valiente"?.-interrumpió el honorable ratón, totalmente confuso.

-Oh, sí, Reep, pero según pasaron los años, los narnianos nos otorgaron sus propios títulos.-sonrió Lucy. De pronto, mostraba una confianza demoledora, incluso en ella, como si recordar aquello le hubiera devuelto su antigua personalidad veinteañera.- No todos muy amables, por desgracia. Desde el día en que, en un baile real, Peter tropezó y aterrizó justo sobre una joven y bella enviada de Calormen, fue apodado "el Oportuno".

Caspian soltó una carcajada, y Edmund sonrió:

-Recuerdo aquel día. Susan cogió un buen rebote y estuvo sin hablarle semanas, y la calormena volvió a su tierra murmurando no sé qué de nuestros malos modales. A partir de entonces, los calormenos sólo enviaron hombres para misiones diplomáticas.

-¿Y cuál es la razón de la "Reina Leona", pues?-se interesó el príncipe.

Lucy le lanzó una mirada a su hermano cuyo significado estaba más que claro, pero este no se dio por enterado. Por suerte, justo en aquel instante, la pequeña Gael le hizo una seña desde la otra punta de barco, y la joven se levantó de inmediato y fue hacia ella, aliviada de tener una excusa válida para librarse de escuchar aquello.

Edmund sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisilla burlona tan irritante que, de haber estado allí, se habría ganado una buena mueca de desagrado por parte de su hermana.

-Bien, la Reina Leona existe debido a cinco razones.-comenzó a enumerar con los dedos.- Una: porque Lucy siempre ha sido la favorita de Aslan. Dos: porque, en los tiempos en los que, además de reina, era una guerrera, poseía unos puñales, regalo de Aslan, llamados "las garras de la Leona". Y tres: porque, también por esa época, era conocida como la rival más terrible de toda Narnia.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, hasta que Eustace, siempre puntilloso, se apresuró a decir lo que todos estaban pensando:

-No sé si apruebas matemáticas últimamente, primo, porque has dicho que había cinco razones, y a no ser que yo esté medio sordo, sólo he oído tres.

-Claro, porque las otras dos razones no debéis saberlas.-observó tranquilamente él.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué, Majestad?-inquirió Reepicheep.

-Acabas de hacerlo.-comentó Edmund, con un toque de humor más habitual en Lucy que en él.- Pero si tanto os interesa, os diré que, si las supierais, por una desearíais estar muertos, y por otra os mataría yo.

-Muy conveniente.-frunció el ceño Caspian.- No es que no tenga nada que perder, pero desde luego sabes cómo hacer entrar la curiosidad, así que no me iré de aquí hasta conocer con detalle las cinco razones.

-De acuerdo.-se encogió de hombros el Justo.- Pero si Lucy os pregunta, negaréis solemnemente saber nada, y yo no me hago responsable de lo que os ronde la cabeza después. Ah, y tú, Eustace, no podrás saber la última.

-¿Pero por qué?-se quejó este.

-Confía en mí, es lo mejor. Y ahora veamos…


	2. La favorita de Aslan

Hola, aquí llego yo con el segundo capítulo del fic, a ver qué tal. Es bastante cortito, pero mi imaginación no daba para más con este tema xD.

Y este va dedicado a otra persona a la que admiro profundamente, aunque tampoco conozco: **ISayPurr**.

* * *

Lucy siempre había sido la favorita de Aslan. Aquello era algo que saltaba a la vista, una verdad tan indiscutible como el mal humor de Edmund por las mañanas o la irremediable vanidad de Susan.

Siempre era Lucy la primera que veía al gran león, la única que tenía permitido abrazarle de aquella forma y hundir las manos en su melena, tratarle como a un gatito si lo deseaba. Sí, como solía suceder, en manos de Lucy, Aslan no era más que un gatito grande y peludo orgulloso de la tierra que había creado.

No importaba que hubiera una guerra a punto de suceder o sucediendo en aquel mismo instante, no importaba que Peter perdiera el rumbo o Susan se descontrolara, no importaba que sus criaturas comenzaran a dejar de creer en él debido a sus escasas apariciones. Siempre que regresaba a Narnia, como ocurría esporádicamente, Lucy estaba allí, y de pronto ella se volvía mil veces más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Aquel era el efecto que la joven producía en las personas. Conseguía ser el centro del universo sin saberlo ni quererlo, y lo más increíble era que ni siquiera te dabas cuenta de que era así hasta que un día te ponías a pensar en ello. Bien, Aslan amaba a todas las criaturas, pero Lucy destacaba entre ellas como un diamante entre guijarros.

Y quizás eso pudiera agradecerse a su personalidad. Lucy era, como el mismo Aslan había dicho una vez, prácticamente una leona.

Dulce, apacible, amable… en fin, adorable, sencillamente encantadora. Pero también increíblemente valiente, y con una confianza en el mundo asombrosa. Lo único a lo que temía era a que sus hermanos resultaran dañados en alguna guerra, y en lo único que no confiaba era en sí misma. Jamás dejaba un error sin perdonar, como ya se había quedado demostrado en múltiples ocasiones, y era un ser piadoso por naturaleza, pero al mismo tiempo era toda una guerrera.

Luchaba con una fiereza y maestría que resultaban sorprendentes, incluso en un cuerpo tan pequeño, ágil, y flexible como el suyo, porque a pesar de no ser demasiado fuerte, había pocas personas que pudieran vencerla. Nunca se limitaba a ayudar desde la lejanía, no, ella estaba en todo el meollo de la cuestión, arriesgándose, lo que la diferenciaba aún más de su hermana Susan, que sólo hacía de arquera, cuanto más lejos mejor, y además a disgusto y con temor.  
Y no olvidemos el que quizás fuera su rasgo más sorprendente: en las contadas ocasiones en las que creía necesario matar, lo hacía sin un asomo de duda, sin remordimientos posteriores.

Sí, Lucy era toda una leona, una Reina Leona. Pero esta no era la única razón...


End file.
